


Talking to the Wall

by floatingeclipse



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, dream dms, see i had this idea and i don't know how it got here but i'm not complaining, the obdsgc dms dream some of the most chaotic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingeclipse/pseuds/floatingeclipse
Summary: The OBDSGC (Offbrand DSMP Groupchat) is a gc that I am insanely in love with. I've become so close with all of the members; and it's been almost two months since the gc was created.We've discovered today (March 12, 2021) that some of us send the most CHAOTIC shit to Dream in Twitter dms. Here's the story of us "talking to a brick wall".Pronouns of the GC members in the story:-Yuri: he/she (prefers masculine titles i.e. King not Queen)-Cami: she/they-Alondra/Alo: she/they-Asher/Ash/Wil: he/they-Goff: they/them-Selene (me): all pronouns (preference for he/they)I will be constantly updating the summary if I get more members to send their screenshots :]
Kudos: 4





	Talking to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a small breather from Bon Iver: I know that there's only one chapter left, but I want it to be amazing and with the mental state I currently have, that will NOT be possible. I'm working on myself and getting my mental state back together, but I promise I will make the chapter worth it.
> 
> While I do this though, I'm going to be writing this chaotic story of my twt gc- enjoy!

It was a cold winter day, and Yuri stayed huddled in her bed under the warm covers. Sleep deprived from dealing with stream time zones and stressed from the lore, he layed in his bed as long as he could. It being 10 in the morning with the high being a chilly 36 degrees Fahrenheit, he had no choice but to try his best to stay warm.

The predictions of what would happen that day worried the whole mcyt community. Yuri, being the quick-witted king she is, spent her time going through thoughts and theories for the day. Scrolling through thread after thread, his anxiety picked up as the realization that the 16th is always when bad things happen washed over him.

After an hour of terrifying theory after terrifying theory, she decided to distract herself. Pulling out her drawing tablet, she prepared for a silly drawing. In a sleep deprived mess, what resulted was a rather cute yet funny, and pretty questionable, dnf fanart.

In a haze of surviving off of chocolate covered raisins, genshin gameplay, and pent up rage, Yuri did the unthinkable:

December 16, 2020, 11:04am. Sent.

[IMAGE]  
Hello dream I call this piece “every time we touch” :D (even your mask is blushing I hope u like it!!)

Shrugging off the fact that he just messaged Dream, THE Dream, he put his drawing tablet away, huddling back up in the warm blankets.

An hour later, the chaos radiating from Yuri’s headspace managed to make it’s way to an unsuspecting Cami. Being the queen of cursed images, she impulsively threw open the private message page with Dream.

December 16, 2020, 12:18pm. Sent.  
Here have these pictures  
[IMAGE]  
[IMAGE]

Cursing Dream’s dms with a catboy Dream edit followed by a maid dress Dream edit, Cami chuckled to themselves, tears forming as they laughed harder at the fact that they really sent those to Dream. Yeah, again, THE Dream.

Evidently that wasn’t enough chaos for Cami that day, oh no no, it would never be if we were being entirely honest. An hour later, she scraped up another cursed image to send to Dream. This one, however, was a Teletubby Dream edit. Absolutely horrifying and definitely cursed.

December 16, 2020, 1:31pm. Sent.  
[IMAGE]  
Opinions?

Scrolling through Twitter, impatiently waiting for the day’s stream to begin, they eventually went to TikTok. Spending an hour cringing, laughing, smiling, and crying, ya know, the emotions that everybody’s brain goes through when letting themselves deal with the cursed app, she got bored.

December 16, 2020, 2:17pm. Sent.  
Thoughts  
Bestie are you there……

I guess things finally got to Cami, as she realized “oh shit, what if he sees these some day?” because only two minutes later, she chose to message him again.

December 16, 2020, 2:19pm. Sent.  
Hi ik I been joking all this time but I just really wanted to say thank you. You and other mcyt have helped me so much ILY so much

The chaotic energy shared between Yuri and Cami is what brought them together. They never realized at this time that they would become insanely close starting January 17th. But until then, that’s not what we’re talking about, is it?

No matter how much they messaged him, they knew he’d never respond. They knew they could say anything because he gets too many dms from millions of people; they’d never see theirs. It’s like messaging him is just them talking to a brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> it gets worse. that's all i can say PFFFFT-
> 
> the two people mentioned in this chapter are Yuri aka @salemcore and Cami aka @onehungryrat_ on Twitter.
> 
> Cami started the OBDSGC and Yuri is the one that keeps us in check while being chaotic himself.


End file.
